


Constancy

by eternallydaehwi (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but they make up in the end, fighting chamhwi, fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Daehwi and Woojin had a fight but breaking constancy is hard.Or they both got use to sleeping together that neither of them can actually sleep without the other.





	Constancy

**Author's Note:**

> short chamhwi fic because of a tweet that inspired me lmao

heavily inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/itsaustonpugh/status/1055302600336261121) lmao i just saw it on my tl and thought of chamhwi so here it is

* * *

 

 

Woojin had a bad day. His partner in Anatomy didn’t come to their class today which made him do their report all by himself. On the way home, he ran into a snatcher who tried to take his phone away but Woojin fought back and prevented his phone from being taken. He may have his phone back in his pocket but his whole body is aching from being so tired mentally and physically. He really had no energy left in him to make sense of things anymore.

So when he saw his roommate, his best friend of ten years, and his boyfriend of two months wearing his hoodie without his permission he just lost it.

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” Woojin seethed, standing in front of a quiet Daehwi who's lounging on their couch.

Normally, Woojin wouldn’t mind Daehwi wearing his clothes. Daehwi did it all the time, plus he found it cute on him so he never scolded him for it. But Woojin had a bad day and maybe he’s just looking for something or someone to let it out on. He isn’t exactly thinking straight.

“You’re really mad about this, right now?” Daehwi raised an eyebrow, his face equally contorting into an angry expression as Woojin’s. Woojin gets mad openly, showing with his whole body and his vocal cords, while Daehwi gets mad silently. 

“I am!” Woojin raised his voice making Daehwi frown. “You always borrow my clothes without permission and I’m sick of it! Don’t you have your own clothes to wear? It makes me-”

“Fine.” Daehwi sat up, removing the black hoodie Woojin wore yesterday, and threw it on his boyfriend. “There you go. Happy?” He got up and dashed out of their apartment without a word, leaving Woojin hopelessly standing with his hoodie on his feet.

And if Woojin was actually thinking normally, he would have noticed how Daehwi’s face fell. If he was not as mad as he was, he would have realized how Daehwi was just waiting for him today, wanting to stay in his arms because he too, had a bad day.

 

                                                   

                                                   

Woojin can’t sleep. He can’t help but curse himself for being so dependent on Daehwi’s warmth that he’s now staring wide-eyed at his ceiling, his heart not wanting to calm down, his thoughts not leaving him be.

After Daehwi left, Woojin sat on the couch for a while, trying to calm down. He knows it was a bad idea suddenly shouting at Daehwi like that. They shout at each other everyday but what he did earlier must have pissed his boyfriend off. When he finally calmed down, he felt so awful and just wanted to look for Daehwi. He was tempted to call Daehwi but he decided against it, thinking that it’ll only worsen the younger’s mood. Daehwi likes walking by himself whenever he has to think, anyway. Woojin took a shower and stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

After a few hours of missing his boyfriend and the guilt eating him, Woojin heard the main door of their apartment open and then Daehwi’s room door quietly closing which gave Woojin the hint that they were sleeping on their respective rooms tonight.

Woojin turned and turned, he even tried sleeping with his head at the end of the bed, he tried various strategies he found on the internet, he even drank a hot glass of milk but it didn’t work. And Woojin really needed his sleep so he got up to go to Daehwi’s room. Or maybe he just misses his boyfriend and is looking for an excuse.

He crawled onto the space beside Daehwi, smiling at the possibility that Daehwi actually waited for him. He slid his hand on Daehwi’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. “I know you’re mad at me but I need my sleep.”

“You’re hopeless,” Daehwi turned to face him. “Look at you using me for my warmth.”

Woojin smiled at hearing Daehwi’s teasing voice. They’re okay now. “Says you? I see you can’t sleep without me hugging you, either.”

“Whatever.” Daehwi scoffed but didn’t deny it. It made Woojin's heart leap and do a little dance.

Woojin glanced at Daehwi, feeling his eyes finally droop. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I had a bad day today.”

“It’s okay.” Daehwi hummed, “Wait. I mean, it’s not. I had a bad day too and I was honestly waiting for you to make me feel better but you just made me feel worse and I hated you for it.”

Woojin felt so bad seeing Daehwi pout like that. “I know, baby. I won’t do it again. Plus, I don’t mean anything I’ve said. You look good in my clothes.”

Daehwi laughed and Woojin wanted to thank the heavens for giving him an angel. “I know.”

Woojin put their foreheads together and kissed Daehwi’s nose. “I love you.”

Daehwi smiled, hugging Woojin tighter. “I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
